youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
3spm
Tommy Sawyer, better known online as 3spm, is an American vlogging channel run by a surviving member of Heaven's Gate, an American New Age religious group known for the vast majority of all member ending their own lives in a mass suicide in March 1997. Heaven’s Gate In the early 1960s, Marshall Applewhite, a music teacher at the University of St. Thomas in Texas, was fired from his job for having a sexual relationship with one of his male students. It is important to note here that Appelwhite's relationship was with a consenting student who was over 18. Due to this fact, Applewhite's wife, Ann Pearce left him and took their two children with him, leaving Applewhite completely alone. A few years later, in the early 1970s, Marshall Applewhite met a woman named Bonnie Nettles at a hospital. Applewhite and Nettles became very close friends and Applewhite felt that he knew her from a previous life. Both were going through hard times in their lives. Applewhite had been abandoned by his wife and Nettles felt as though she didn't belong in the world. In 1972, two decided to drive across America to find their “purpose on Earth.” The two came to the conclusion that Applewhite was the reincarnation of Jesus Christ and that Bonnie Nettles was G-d incarnate, and that they were sent to Earth to warn humanity that aliens were going to “recycle planet Earth,” and that it was their job to gather a group of loyal followers who they would save from the recycling process. In 1974, Nettles and Applewhite founded Heaven's Gate, a religious group that would spread the conclusion Nettles and Applewhite had come to. In the group, Nettles was referred to as “Ti” and Applewhite as “Do.” Something that attracted members to the group was the fact that according to the group's doctrine, there was no need to die to go to Heaven, which Applewhite and Nettles taught was a planet called Telah, aliens would take them there when the time came. However, on either June 18 or 19, 1985, Nettles died of liver cancer. Because of this, the group had to change their doctrine to saying that you did need to die to go to Heaven, in fact, you needed to kill yourself when the time came. In 1996, the group settled in a mansion in Rancho Santa Fe, California. Around this same time, some time before December 22, 1996, the group created a website called heavensgate.com, which is still up. On March 26, 1997, all but a few members of the group ended their own lives. They mixed applesauce and barbiturates, ate it, washed it down with vodka, and went to sleep. All who partook in the ritual died in their sleep. Some of the members who were left behind include Rio DeAngelo, who left briefly before the suicide, Mark King, who was left behind to maintain the website, and Tommy Sawyer, the subject of this article. All three still believe in the group's doctrine to this day. YouTube activities On January 7, 2007, Sawyer created the 3spm account. The purpose of the account, according to Sawyer, was to preserve the message of Heaven's Gate and help people decide if they want to live according to the Heaven's Gate doctrine. The style of Sawyer's videos include him, in hour plus long videos, explaining Heaven's Gate and trying to prove that the ideologies expressed in the group were correct. He also uploads old tapes from Heaven's Gate. On June 10, 2013, Sawyer uploaded a 16-minute song entitled The Song about Ti and Do - The UFO TWO Witnesses Father and Jesus Incarnate Return as promised. In this song, he explains the doctrine of Heaven's Gate and demonstrates proof of the group's doctrine that appeared after the mass suicide of 1997. On January 18, 2017, Sawyer published a book called This “Little Book” Provides the “Backside” Evidence Showing How All Jesus’ Prophecy Revaluations are Fulfilled by Those Who Were Known as Ti & Do the Father and “Jesus” Heaven's Gate UFO Two Witnesses Who Returned With Their “Saints” from 1972 to 1997 Prophesied in the Book of Revaluations Termed by Christians as “the Second Coming” From The Physical “Evolutionary” Level Above Human the Kingdom of God in Heaven Whose Membership: “Wear” Psychical Vehicles (Bodies) Grown on a Vine to Work Within Planet Sized Spacecrafts Like Pluto and Ceres that Serve as Laboratories for Their Earth Soul “Garden” Growing Experiments that Incorporate the Negative Influence of the Luciferian “Space” Aliens, aka “The Fallen Angels” so Prospective New Members, Directed by Incarnate Older Members May Overcome the Human “Evolutionary” Kingdom to Gradate into the Next Level Kingdom in the Literal Heavens. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers